


moon

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	moon

“真相远比童话要残酷得多。”

I

伊耿自幼起就迷恋着自己的姐姐，雷妮拉，只不过她从不屑于看向他。

人们用王国之光来赞美雷妮拉，她有着玫瑰的容颜，凝脂的肌肤，曼妙的身姿，迷人的歌喉。

她的美丽仿佛不存在人世间般，是那样的如梦似幻，使人为之痴迷。

姐姐，你永远也别想离开我，我们要永远在一起。

你就是个疯子！

我爱你，姐姐。

II

在大圣堂的加冕典礼上，他们沐浴在圣洁的光辉和喜乐的欢歌之中。

伊耿望着他的王后，轻轻的笑了，他的姐姐还是那样的美丽。

姐姐，你不是一直想成为Queen吗？如今我已经帮助姐姐成为Queen了，可姐姐你怎么不高兴呢？伊耿笑着对雷妮拉说。

你疯了，伊耿。雷妮拉扬手给了伊耿一巴掌，鲜红的掌印在伊耿白皙的左脸上。

伊耿用右手轻轻抚过左脸的掌印，他不怒反笑，姐姐，你说的好啊，我是疯子，那你现在不也成了疯子的王后，不是吗？

放我走，不然我就杀了你，伊耿。雷妮拉愤怒的注视着伊耿，深紫色的眼眸里满是怒意，像是想要把伊耿生吞活剥了一样。

伊耿却感觉这样的姐姐更加美丽了，他无视了雷妮拉带着警告意味的话语，情不自禁的抚摸上了雷妮拉的脸颊，她的肌肤白皙如象牙，触感光滑而细腻。

很久之前，伊耿也曾这样抚摸过雷妮拉的脸颊，那时他们的关系还算融洽。他记得那年夏夜里清凉如水的月光，和庭院里玫瑰绽放的香气。他记得他跑下层层的石阶，冲向姐姐的怀中，他看着姐姐身上穿着的光洁顺滑的华贵丝绸里露出了白如藕节般的手臂，双手上戴着金银的饰物点缀着红宝石，在明亮的烛光的映照下显得璀璨如火。

这美好而明媚的时光在他七岁那年轰然崩塌，连同他最初的梦想被一同粉碎为尘土。雷妮拉被许配给了他的表兄兰尼诺，而他苦苦哀求父亲却被断然拒绝，只能眼睁睁的目睹雷妮拉与兰尼诺成婚。

那时他就明白了，没有权力的话，就不能拥有自己想要的一切。所以他必须要去争夺王位，为了能够得到她的身心。

他从回忆中醒过来，讽刺的笑了笑，雷妮拉说的没错，他就是这样一个人啊，自私自利而不顾他人感受。

不过那又怎么样，只要能够拥有雷妮拉，他什么都可以做。

IIi

伊耿永不会忘记十四岁的盛夏，在红堡举行的用于庆祝比武大会的晚宴上，他做了他梦寐以求，一直想做的事，那瓶从里斯商人购买的的泛着粉光的液体，成功的帮助他的占有了雷妮拉。尽管雷妮拉并不记得那美妙的一晚，那夜他们肌肤相贴，缠绵至极。

七神不会宽恕我的灵魂，可我就算堕落至七层地狱也绝不后悔，因为我拥有过你。

我知道我是个疯子，但我深爱着你，你可愿接受我的疯狂爱情？

你永远别想离开我，姐姐。

伊耿手中的瓶子泛着紫光。

兰尼诺死了。

他望着哭得极为伤心的姐姐，想走上前去安慰她，可戴蒙却抢先一步揽住了雷妮拉，将她拥入怀中，拂去了她白皙的脸颊上的晶莹的泪珠。

伊耿握紧了拳头，为什么？就算兰尼诺死了，他还是没能拥有他的姐姐。

那么，就让戴蒙也消失好了。伊耿阴冷的笑着望着戴蒙和雷妮拉相拥。

IV

姐姐，成为我的王后吧，我们的孩子将成为七国之主。

你要折磨我到什么时候？伊耿。

你去找你的情妇啊，伊耿，从我身边滚开。

你放开我，伊耿，你这个该死的篡位者。

我一定会杀了你，篡位者，夺回那个本属于我的位子。

好啊，姐姐，我期待着那一天。

姐姐，我们的血脉里都隐藏着疯狂与黑暗，你和我是一体的。

七神保佑，愿你百日苦痛，不得好死。

他们之间的斗争如棋逢敌手，至死方休。

V

伊耿把最初的真心献给了雷妮拉，只不过她不屑于去要，更别提去尝试了解伊耿了。

伊耿知道雷妮拉想要杀了他，伊蒙德曾劝过他，让他利用雷妮拉去引出戴蒙，抓获黑党重要成员，或者直接杀了雷妮拉，以绝后患。

“她想要什么我都可以给她，更何况她不过想要我的命，那便送她就是了”只要雷妮拉能够陪在在他身边，他什么都可以不要。

伊耿总是喜欢紧紧地从背后抱住雷妮拉，将头倚靠在她的脖颈旁。用调情般的轻柔语气缓缓的说着，姐姐，你只能属于我一个人，谁也抢不走你。

有一次雷妮拉不慎呼出戴蒙的名字，伊耿的神色变得复杂，他走过来，从背后紧紧抱着雷妮拉，在她的耳畔轻轻的说，如同恶魔的低吟，姐姐，你怎么糊涂了呀，你忘了吗？你只属于我啊，不许再说出其他男人的名字。他笑着吻了雷妮拉的右脸，雷妮拉一脸惊恐的看着他。

VI

伊耿有时也会梦魇，醒来之后就会强迫她给自己做甜点，就像当初他们关系融洽时一样。

雷妮拉总是一边心里咒骂着伊耿不得好死，一边无奈的做着甜品去哄自己的弟弟。

还跟小孩子一样幼稚，真是个暴君啊，哼，总有一天我一定要杀了他，夺回王位。每当这时，雷妮拉总会不自觉的露出了笑意。

VII

在雷妮拉推开了他，并且说出那句话后，“我就算为了他去死，都不会跟你这种人在一起”

伊耿就将她锁进了高塔上，并且不允许任何人和她交流。而且每天日落后，伊耿都会来看她，总是一边诉说着爱意，一边强行索要着她。

这样的日子什么时候才能终结呢？

VIII

雷妮拉曾无数次的幻想戴蒙会来救自己，或者死亡能够终结她的痛苦。尽管她并不敢用藏在枕下的银匕首刺穿自己的心脏，或是用在墙上燃烧着的烛台引燃自己华贵的长裙。她因牵挂着自己的子女而怯懦的不敢用任何决绝的行动将自己从冰冷的牢笼中释放出来，却秉承了她一贯的骄傲热诚地期盼着令旁人恐惧的疾病能降临至自身。

伊耿最近几日都在做同一个噩梦，他梦见雷妮拉逃跑了，而自己却只能无力的望着她离去的身影，她是那样的决绝，一次也没回头。

VIIII

伊耿和雷妮拉睡在一起时经常会说梦话，主要是一些诉说他爱意的话。

姐姐，不要离开我好吗？

姐姐，我是真的很爱你啊，从未变过。

姐姐，对不起。

雷妮拉会抚摸着伊耿的银发，轻轻安抚着他，用一些她不知是真情还是假意的甜蜜话语，直到他停下。

当然，雷妮拉在听完这些话后，总是一夜无眠。

在一个没有月亮的夜晚，雷妮拉紧紧抱住丝绸枕头，将自己整个身体蜷缩在被子里，心里默默地想，或许自己从未爱过戴蒙，她爱的只是童话一般的爱情罢了。

童话中，王子真心爱慕着公主，王子会来营救公主，会和公主幸福快乐的生活下去。现实中，王子最终没有来，也没有只爱公主一人。

她和伊耿其实很像，都是在追求无望的爱情，最后都成了一个滑稽的笑话。

算了，想这些有什么用呢？不过是些虚幻的空想罢了。

美丽的童话对于人们来说终究只是安慰。

人们最终还是要直面残酷的现实，不是吗？

X

雷妮拉最近越来越不清楚自己的想法了，为什么她看到那可恶的簒夺者对她吐露爱意，被她断然拒绝，露出了失落的表情时，会觉得那样的伊耿很可怜？

她开始有些不明白自己的心意了，她到底是怎么了，变得越来越不像自己了。

难不成自己喜欢上伊耿了？雷妮拉迅速摇了摇头，把这奇怪的想法在脑海里掐断。

不可能，雷妮拉决然地想，我不可能喜欢上簒夺者，永远也不可能。

他不过是想让我怜悯他，宽恕他，放过他。

雷妮拉讽刺地露出笑容，那么他这么做可就错了，一位真正的女王绝不会原谅背叛者，特别是像伊耿那样罪大恶极的篡位者。

我一定要亲手杀了他。

XI

终于，伊耿一直以来最恐惧的事还是发生了，在一个没有月亮的夜晚上，雷妮拉不见了。

这几个月来，雷妮拉变得乖巧顺从，甚至开始主动去了解关心伊耿，这麻痹了伊耿的神经，让他以为姐姐终于肯和他在一起了，从而放松了警惕。

他抬头望着骑着叙克拉斯的雷妮拉的身影离他越来越远，直至再也望不见，伊耿期盼着她能回头，哪怕一次也好，可惜到底也只是奢望罢了，雷妮拉的离开决绝至极。

XII

黑党占领了君临。

伊耿苦笑着，看着眼前的美貌女子，姐姐，你还是没有爱过我吗？哪怕一次也没有？

雷妮拉将银匕首狠狠的刺入伊耿的胸膛，眼中的恨意燃烧如火，鲜血飞溅到了她白皙的脸庞上。

下地狱去吧，伊耿。

我不可能会爱上你的，叛国者，我亲爱的弟弟。雷妮拉恨恨地看着被匕首刺穿心脏，倒在血泊之中的伊耿。

你可别想就这么死了，我要让你偿还我之前所受的耻辱。伊耿。雷妮拉笑得极为灿烂，俯身看向伊耿。

雷妮拉招手示意大学士过来，我命令你治疗好他的伤，可别让他死了。然后，把他给我丢进地牢，我要好好审问一下我亲爱的弟弟。

XIII

我跟你之间的恩怨，可没有那么容易结束，我亲爱的弟弟。

还有，我们的婚姻已经被总主教宣布无效。

雷妮拉大笑起来，白皙的脸庞上满是得意，紫罗兰色眼眸里闪过一丝狡黠。

雷妮拉俯视着躺倒在冰冷的地上的伊耿，他浑身血污，双眼紧闭，脸色苍白，看上去十分凄惨。

我亲爱的弟弟，你该起来了。雷妮拉挥手示意狱卒将一盆凉水浇到伊耿脸上。

XIIII

姐姐，你来看我了。伊耿淡淡地说道。

是啊，我亲爱的弟弟，我可是对你朝思暮想啊。雷妮拉微微俯身，轻轻笑了一声，对着伊耿说道。

雷妮拉笑得越发灿烂，紫眸半眯，红唇微启，缓缓说道，伊耿，我亲爱的弟弟，你知道你会接受怎么样的惩罚吗？

姐姐，我等待着你的惩罚，就算是死亡，我也会欣然接受。伊耿平静地望向雷妮拉。

雷妮拉有一瞬间愣住，但她很快回过神来。她继续笑着说，既然你这么期盼，我肯定会给予你死亡的惩罚。放心，我亲爱的弟弟，你肯定不会得到我的宽恕。

嗯，姐姐，我很期待那一天。伊耿倚靠在冰冷的石壁上，淡漠地看向雷妮拉。

伊耿，那你就慢慢在这地牢里腐烂吧，我可要走了。雷妮拉朝他挥了挥手，笑着离开了地牢。


End file.
